


The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Damian Arc

by AceofEnder



Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Damian landed himself with more than a couple minor injuries, it wouldn't take long for him to snap. Tim understands how stressful it can be
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Damian Arc

**Author's Note:**

> These are all being posted today- I'm not sorry-

Damian Wayne, a boy with anger issues that go so far into his core you could see them with a microscope. Someone with no concept of relying on those around you and someone with the skills to kill. He always held himself and his pride above others, showing his ego before himself, treating himself as though he was invincible but even the best soldier, warrior, or assassin has a chance to get injured, or far worse. So, when he landed himself with a broken leg and a chest covered in bruises and cuts so deep you could almost feel as though they went straight through him, it provoked several reactions. 

Jason simply chuckled at the kid, knowing he would be okay in the end “Hah guess the blood son isn’t so perfect after all” and Stephanie poked fun at him for always saying he was better than them “Oh look the demon spawn got himself stuck inside away from patrol for being reckless. How ironic.” Dick smiled a little at the boy, ruffling his hair, before adding “Y’know, they are right. It wouldn’t hurt to compliment them once in a while. Heal up quickly kiddo.” While Cass simply brought him a cup of tea and listened to him talk in Arabic, signing in response to what she understood based on his body language and previous conversations; he could tell she had to agree with Dick on some level though. 

After two days sitting bored, lonely, and angry at himself someone knocked on the door, it opened and Tim walked in smiling very softly with worry on his face, “Hey demon spawn, heard you had an accident.” Damian almost softened at the concern in Tim’s voice, almost. “Tch, come to mock me like the others replacement?” He bit the coarse words at Tim. “Of course not” He sympathized, remembering the first time he got injured that badly and Bruce just lectured him “You’re hurt Damian, I came rushing home when Dick called me. Why didn’t you call for backup?” Damian’s facial features softened at the tone of voice, hearing Tim get quiet when he asked why, like he was worried about him. 

Damian’s tone turned light almost pained “Akh I didn’t think I neede-“ Tim interjected “That’s not true. I know You’re smart enough to know when you’ll lose a battle. So why?” “I. I didn’t think I would get any either way” He uttered out almost flinching at the admittance. “What? Why would you say that? We have your back!” Tim spoke almost angrily no not angrily, fearful. They all knew Tim’s fear was much louder than his anger. But Damian couldn’t see it that way and snapped back “BECAUSE YOU TREAT ME LIKE I’M NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYWAY! THE RED UNDEAD OUT THERE BARELY THINKS I’M WORTH IT AND BLONDIE JOKES ABOUT HOW I ACT BUT THAT’S HOW I WAS RAISED! YOU GET STRONGER OR YOU DIE THAT’S IT I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP DRAKE!”

Neither of them were aware all the noise was drawing the attention of the rest of their family, Jason, Dick, Cass, and Steph all piled just out of sight from the door, Alfred brushing off the noise and walking past.

Tim stumbled slightly before covering his face with a gloved hand “Dammit Dami! We may argue a lot but we’re still family, you should’ve told me!” “I…I would’ve answered” Tim spoke bitterly almost sadly, before seeing Damian start to wipe at his face and realizing he was crying. “Hey. Hey I’m sorry Dams, I didn’t mean to make you cry” Tim whispered sitting on the bed by him. 

Damian sat up hissing at the pain but hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry Akh I didn’t mean to mess up.” He spoke in a hushed tone gripping onto his brother like he was the only thing keeping him there. “You didn’t mess up Dami. We may not be your blood family, and I know that blood relation is important to you but we’re here for you. We’ll always be here to help you even if you don’t need it okay?” Tim smiled letting the boy cry onto his shirt knowing at the end of the day, he wasn’t indestructible, he was just a kid that needed a family. So he was going to be that family.


End file.
